all I wanted for Christmas A shaman king oneshot
by valancia
Summary: the characters of shaman king belong to their owner, however kyara, shania, kyara's father, miyuki, butterfly and kyara's mom belong to me.  it's a oneshot made because it was a concept that was haunting my mind.


kyara is my main OC for shaman king.

I woke up and looked around.

Good morning kyto.: butterfly greeted me.

Morning butterfly.: I greeted her.

I looked at the time on my alarm.

It said 9:26 AM.

My eyes widen, yoh and the others will be here in less than twenty minutes.

Why didn't you wake me earlier?: I asked butterfly.

Heey, don't point fingers to me, I'm almost 2 seconds awake, you have to blame miyuki.: she defended herself.

I quickly dressed myself in something that would be acceptable.

A simple black shirt with the guns 'n roses logo on it and plain black jeans.

I ran down the stairs and I saw my father and taro in the kitchen.

Good morning.: I greeted.

Good morning.: they replied.

You're breakfast is here.: taro said and hold a plate with bread and a baked egg with ham and cheese.

Thank you, where are miyuki and shania?: I asked after I swallowed a bite.

They are buying Christmas dresses for you and herself.: my father said.

I hope she grabs the good size for me.: I replied.

What are you two doing actually?: butterfly asked.

We are discussing what we are gonna make for tonight.: my father replied.

And the options are?: she asked.

We have no idea.: taro said.

Butterfly felt on the ground in anime style.

I giggled and looked at her.

Are uncle makoto and aunt lovette coming too?: I asked after I finished my breakfast.

Well they wanted to come, but they forgot that they had another appointment with friends of them.: taro said.

Ooh well, less tension.: I said.

Then I heard the doorbell, that must be morty or yoh and anna.

I ran to the door and opened it.

It was lenny and bason.

Heey come in, hopefully it wasn't hard to find.: I began.

Lenny came into the house and bason floated inside too.

Well it wasn't that hard, but I still don't understand why you want us ALL to celebrate Christmas.: he replied.

Because then it a time to have fun and be together.: I said.

Honey who is there?: my father asked.

It's a friend of mine.: I replied.

Do you want something to drink?: I asked him.

Do you have milk?: lenny asked.

Yes, and do you want chocolate milk or normal?: I asked him.

Normal please.: lenny said polite.

Alright, please follow me.: I said and walked through the living room to the kitchen.

Lenny and bason followed quietly.

Heey bason, how are you?: butterfly asked bason.

I'm fine lady butterfly thanks for asking.: bason said politely.

Please don't call me miss, it makes me feel very old.: she said and floated away to the living room with bason behind here.

I poured a cup full with milk.

Here you go.: I said and handed over the cup.

Thanks.: he said.

Ooh dad, taro, this is lenny one of my shaman friends.: I said and introduced him

Good day.: lenny greeted.

And where is his ghost then?: taro asked.

With butterfly in the living room.: I said.

Snow!: butterfly yelled completely out of the blue.

I looked through the window in the kitchen.

There was no snow to see.

And then shania came in the kitchen.

Heey shay, how was shopping?: I asked her.

It was fun, thank god that miyuki remembers everything, or else you had to come with me.: she answered.

How comes?: lenny asked.

Well I forgot what kyto's size was.: shania said.

I smiled.

But why did butterfly yelled snow?: lenny asked.

Miyuki's name means snow.: shania said.

Fair enough.: lenny said.

Shania handed me a bag and pointed up.

I winked and excused me.

I walked to my room on the second floor and got the dress out the bag.

It was a short red dress that ended halfway my upper leg with white

It was a short red dress that stopped halfway through my thigh.  
And it had white furs around the edges of the dress.

I tried it on and it fits perfectly.

Then I heard the doorbell and wanted to rush to the door, but I heard shania talking by the door.

I quickly changed back to my original clothes and walked down the stairs.

Heey kyara.: morty greeted me.

Heey morty, how are you?: I asked him.

Fine.: he answered.

Do you have mosuke with you?: I asked him when I was down.

He turned around and pointed to his backpack.

He turned back and smiled.

And when are we gonna decorate the house?: shania asked.

When everybody is here.: I said.

Shania took morty and dragged him to the kitchen.

Meanwhile lenny was playing a game on my Wii and butterfly, miyuki and bason were cheering for him.

I opened the door and looked outside.

The candle that stood in the hall enlighten and my mother stood next to me.

Still no snow?: she asked.

Nope, I wished that there would be snow before tomorrow.: I said.

Well it's still early, everything can happen.: she said.

True.: I said and she disappeared.

I wanted to close the door but I heard a familiar sound from a motorcycle.

I looked at the motor and saw that it was ryo and he had somebody with him.

And then I saw mic, that could mean one thing.

I hope we are not too late.: ryo said in his Hispanic voice.

No no not at all, we still miss some people.: I said.

Ryo placed his motor on the parking space in the front yard and came in.

Jocco came inside too.

How are you?: I asked.

We are perfectly fine, I was really happy that you called for this.: ryo said.

He even hoped that you might have an older sister or a cousin.: tokagero said.

Sorry to disappoint you ryo, but I think that I'm the oldest.: I said smiling.  
Jocco, you haven't said anything.: I said.

I'm trying to make a good joke.: he said.

I shouldn't do that, lenny is here already.: I said and pointed at the living room.

He made a very strange scared like face and I laughed a little.

I looked at the clock in the hallway.

9:39 AM.

I sighed a little.

Come, do you want something to drink?: I asked them and guided them to the kitchen.

I introduced mic and jocco to my father and gave them something to drink.

Morty, do you know when yoh and the others are coming?: I asked him.

No sorry.: he said.

It doesn't matter.: I replied.

Don't worry kyara, they will come.: mosuke said to me.

I smiled and said: I know, but I want to make it completely Christmas like.

I asked lenny, ryo and jocco if they could help with getting the Christmas stuff down.

When we were doing that the doorbell rang.

I just helped jocco with stabilize the box he was carrying, when I heard the doorbell.

I GET IT!: I yelled.

I ran down the stairs passing lenny and opened the door.

There stood anna, tamara, ponchi and conchi, kino and yohmei.

Heey come in.: I said happily.

When anna was in I asked her where yoh was.

When we leaved the house he said something like that he needed to get something and then he would head for the train station to get trey and pilika.: anna told me.

Alright, do you want something to drink?: I offered.

They all wanted some tea.

I leaded them to the living room and taro and my father were still discussing diner.

Question, when is the tea ready?: I asked.

Five minutes.: they said.

JOCCO YOU IDIOT.: I heard lenny yell.

I ran to them and saw that one box had fallen.

Don't worry len, this one is not so vulnerable.: I said smiling when I looked at the box.

Jocco was relaxed after he heard that.

Ryo came down the stairs and he said that this was the last box.

I smiled.

Ryo could you go to the kitchen to help taro and my father with diner?: I asked ryo.

Sure, no problem.: he said and walked to the kitchen.

The rest of us walked to the living room and we all talked a little.

Except for me, I was looking around.

Miyuki and butterfly were teasing mosuke, bason and tokagero were talking to each other, ponchi and conchi were complaining too much, so butterfly and miyuki putted them on their place, tamara was silent and ashamed for the behavior from her ghosts, shania gave everybody tea or chocolate milk, jocco and len were fighting again and ryo, taro and my father were still discussing.

I dreamt of to my own world and it was completely white from the falling snow.

I smiled and started to play with the snow, but I was interrupted when I heard the doorbell again.

Shania got up and skipped to the door.

I had a perfect view on shania and her face was like she had saw a zombie.

That must be faust.

I laughed a little and walked to the door.

Hello kyara.: faust said.

Heey faust and eliza, come in.: I said.

Is everything alright lady shania?: miyuki asked her shaman.

She nodded very slowly.

Don't worry shay, it's just faust, he isn't so scary.: I said reassuring.

Faust waved at shania and she waved a little back.

She needs time.: I said.

Faust smiled and held hand with his wife/ ghost eliza.

They walked to the living room.

Shay, he is a necromancer but he was one of yoh's team members.: I told her.

Alright, but still, he is a little bit scary.: shania said.

I smiled and I had a strange feeling, like somebody is waiting for me.

WE KNOW IT!: my father and taro yelled.

Right.: I said softly.

I still stood in the hallway when somebody knocked on the door.

I opened the door and saw lyserg, trey and pilika.

Heey, come in.: I said smiling.

Still no sign of yoh ran though my head.

Trey and pilika hugged me and said that yoh would be a little bit later, he had to do something.

I nodded and let them into the living room.

Pilika and tamara started to talk when they saw each other and trey and lenny started to argue again.

I laughed a little.

Lyserg was standing next to me.

Yeah?: I asked him.

Nothing, I was just looking around.: lyserg answered me.

Want something to drink?: I offered.

A cup of tea please.: he answered.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup and poured the tea in it.

Lyserg followed me to the kitchen and looked at my dad, taro and ryo.

I gave him the cup and he thanked me.

I smiled weakly.

Bumble bee where is your happiness?: my father asked.

At this moment, somewhere lost in this house.: I said.

Why don't you go to the supermarket to get some more Christmas bread?: taro asked me.

Well yoh isn't here yet.: I said feeling a bit down.

Don't worry he will come, I know it for sure.: lyserg said.

Yeah master yoh was talking about it for weeks.: ryo told me.

Typical yoh, wanting some lazy time.

I smiled and grabbed my wallet that was laying on the counter.

Is that everything?: I asked.

No you can get more milk and maybe new candles, I think your mother wants to be here too.: my father said.

I'm going, do I have to take somebody with me?: I asked.

You can take morty with you.: taro said.

No she is a big girl and she can do this alone.: my father said.

Alright.: I said.

Guys, shania and taro are taking over, I'm gonna get some groceries for my dad.: I announced.

Morty, trey, lenny, jocco and lyserg gave me a thumb and with that I continued my way to the outside world.

I grabbed my jet black snow boots out the cupboard under the stairs and my long jet black coat from the hat stand.

I looked at the clock and it was 13:16 PM.

I put my boots and coat on, grabbed my hat and gloves and opened the front door.

I looked first at the sky.

It threatens with rain, but I didn't care.

I walked through the door and closed it.

I ran to the supermarket to get the things my father needed.

When I walked in the direction of my home I saw a poster of SOUL BOB's new album.

I didn't brought a present for yoh.: I said to myself.

I turned around and walked to the nearest music store to buy the CD.

2200.77 ¥.

Thank god I had some money in my wallet or else I didn't had a present for yoh.

Is it a present?: the lady behind the counter asked.

I nodded.

She packaged the CD and gave it to me.

I thanked her and continued my way to my home.

It was very quiet on my way home, but somebody turned things around.

KYTO.: I heard somebody yell.

I stopped walking and turned around.

It was yoh and amidamaru.

Yoh waved at me.

I waved back while they came closer.

Heey, I though you'll never come.: I said when yoh stood in front of me.

I would not want to miss this.: yoh said smiling.

I hugged him and he returned the hug.

Nothing could break my day now.

Come let's go to my home so we can start with the decorations.: I said.

I can't wait.: yoh said.

Together we walked to my house.

When I got in shania and butterfly came to us.

And how did it go?: I asked shania.

She could go work in a restaurant.: lenny said while he was leaning against the door post.

I smiled and brought the groceries to my dad.

He looked in the bag and saw that there was a present in it.

For yoh.: I whispered.

I grabbed it quickly and swiftly and ran up the stairs to bring it to my hiding place.

After yoh got something to drink anna and I gave everybody a task.

Lenny, faust and jocco would do the garlands and trey, yoh and lyserg would decorate the hall with lights and Christmas angels.

Chloe, Corey and mic would entertain yohmei and kino.

Ryo, my father and taro would do the cooking.

Tamara, pilika, eliza and anna would decorate the front yard.

Shania would play with miyuki and the others.

And I would decorate the Christmas tree.

Everybody agreed with it and started to work.

Shania pointed at the boxes the guys needed and brought the remaining boxes to me.

The Christmas tree stood high and mighty and when everybody was done they looked at the tree.

The colors that I used perfectly fit with each other but something was missing.

The top, the pure white Christmas star was missing.

Three hours of working hard to make it perfect were paying of.

After years of begging my mom if I may put the star on top, I finally had the chance to do it.

Too bad for me, I wasn't so very big.

I held the star in my hands and made a wish.

Faust let me climb on his back to place the Christmas star on top of the tree.

Now it was complete.

I felt so happy.

You did it perfectly.: my father said.

Did you make a wish?: shania asked.

Of course.: I said.

What did you wished?: anna asked.

If I'm gonna tell you that, it wouldn't come out.: I said.

I can feel a change in the air.: miyuki said.

Could it be?

After one and a half hour my father, taro and ryo presented dinner on the table in the dining hall.

They made three chickens ready with a delicious marinade.

We prayed for all our loved ones who are in heaven or like my mom still here on earth to be happy and save.

Then the meal could start.

Everybody grabbed what they could and ate.

Tamara and pilika were talking while they ate, trey was eyeing lenny's plate, lenny was annoyed and ate quietly, jocco tried to make a joke, but trey hit him on his head.

Yoh, faust and morty were talking about something, my father, taro and ryo complimented each other about the food, yohmei and kino talked with anna and lyserg and I were talking about things like grades, holidays and Ireland.

How we came on Ireland I still don't know, but it was funny.

The ghost were having fun in the living room.

We sat down for almost two hours.

It was around 7 in the evening.

Yohmei and kino thanked us and they went back to izumo.

I asked them if I had to walk with them, but they refused the offer.

Yohmei told me that he could find the way.

When they left they promised me that they will call when they were back in izumo.

That reassured me.

When I came back in the living room, I looked at the television.

Yoh, lenny, trey and ryo were playing super smash bros brawl.

And by the looks of it, trey and yoh were winning.

Pilika and corey cheered for trey, bason and Shania were cheering for lenny, tokagero, butterfly, miyuki and faust were cheering for ryo and amidamaru, taro, morty, jocco and Tamara were cheering for yoh.

Anna was reading a book, lyserg and chloe were looking outside, my father was cleaning the kitchen, eliza was hugging faust and I walked to the kitchen to help my father.

Dad, diner was delicious.: I said.

Thank you bumble bee, I hope you have a great time.: he said.

Yeah, but do we have enough space for everyone?: I asked.

We have a spare bedroom for faust and eliza, the girls can sleep in your room and the boys can stay in shania's room.: my father said.

We have anna, pilika, Tamara, Shania, and me for my room and yoh, trey, ryo, lenny, jocco, lyserg, morty and taro for Shania's room.: I said while I was cleaning a counter.

That would be a problem.: my father said doubting.

Can't we let the guys sleep in my room, Shania and the other girls in her room and I'll sleep on the couch.: I offered.

No, that's not necessary.: my father said.

But how are we doing it then?: I asked him leaning against the counter I just cleaned.

Maybe, we can place everybody in the living room.: my father tried.

That is an option, but I think that anna wants to sleep alone.: I said.

She can take your room.: my father said optimistic.

True.: I said.

Wait, it can't.: I said.

Why not?: my father asked surprised.

We don't have enough airbeds.: I said.

My father face palmed.

That's true.: he said.

So what are we gonna do?: I asked.

I really don't know.: my father answered.

Don't know what?: anna asked when she came into the kitchen.

Well we have a little sleeping problem.: I said.

Ooh, and what's the problem.: she asked.

That we doesn't have enough space for everybody.: my father said.

Wait a second, Shania always sleep next to morty so then it isn't a problem anymore.: I said.

You mean you let Shania sleep with morty in one bed?: anna asked.

Yeah, it's not that they do anything.: I said.

And the other guys?: anna asked.

Well, yoh and ryo already knew that and the others would understand.: I said.

How do you mean yoh and ryo knows that?: my father asked.

Well when we were in doby village yoh, morty and ryo shared a room, and Shania was always lying next to morty.: I answered.

And you slept with?: my father asked.

My teammates.: I said.

Then the phone ringed.

I grabbed in the kitchen.

Hello, kyara tsentoro speaking.: I began.

Hello kyara with yohmei, we are safely arrived in izumo.: yohmei said.

Alright, I'm glad to hear that, I hope that everything was running smoothly?: I replied.

Everything went fine, kino and I are turning into bed, we wish you all a very nice Christmas.: yohmei said.

I smiled.

Sleep well and a very nice Christmas to you.: I answered.

Yohmei hang up.

Yohmei and kino are safely home.: I said.

That's good to hear.: my father said.

I looked at the guys, they were still playing games.

Ryo wasn't doing it very good, so I suggested to take over.

He handed over the Wii-motes and I began to play.

Now ryo, tokagero, miyuki, butterfly, faust and ryo were cheering for me.

Lenny was giving me a hard time, but in the end I came out as victorious.

It was around ten in the evening.

We all suggested to go to bed.

I showed everybody a sleeping place and they crawled into bed.

I stayed up a little longer, so I could lay the presents under the tree.

I was dressed in a purple tank top, a black sweatpants and a guns 'n roses waistcoat.

But when I wanted to drink something, I saw yoh standing in the kitchen.

Heey stranger, what are you doing in my kitchen?: I asked him smiling.

I couldn't sleep, so I came here.: he said smiling.

Ooh, but why can't you sleep?: I asked him.

I don't know.: he said.

Kyto, I think you should look outside.: amidamaru said.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

Kyto, just do it.: butterfly said.

I looked out the kitchen window, but it was steamed up.

I walked though the living room to the front door.

And there I saw what the ghosts said.

Snowflakes were falling out of the sky.

Ooh my god.: I whispered.

My wish came true, there would be snow.

But when I looked at the ground it melted directly when it hit it.

Ooh well the idea is nice.

It's snowing.: yoh said when he stood behind me.

Yeah but this doesn't stay.: I said sadly.

So maybe there would be a white Christmas next year.: yoh said.

Maybe.: I said.

Yoh got a little tired and went to bed.

I sneaked up to my hiding place and grabbed a sack full of presents.

I walked back to the tree and laid every present down.

The last present that I grabbed was the CD that was for yoh.

I smiled and laid it down.

Then I went to bed, not knowing what would happen next.

But that's not a problem.

I felt asleep with a smile and I dreamt about a perfect white Christmas.

The next day when I woke up I saw that everybody that was in the room was still asleep.

I looked at my alarm and it said that it was nine o'clock in the morning.

That's weird, normally Tamara or yoh was already awake right know.

But Tamara was still here and butterfly wasn't here yet.

I climbed out my bed and walked down the stairs.

I could smell something nice.

When I followed my nose, I came in the kitchen were apparently my father was cooking.

Good morning.: I said.

He turned around an saw me.

Good morning bumble bee.: he greeted me.

What are you doing?: I asked him while I grabbed a chair and sat down.

Well maybe an old school Christmas breakfast like the tsentoro's will do it.: my father replied.

That's a great idea.: I said excited.

Why don't you wake everybody and ask if they want to shower.: my father suggested.

I smiled and got up but first I locked the door to the living room for later and hid the key.

First I walked to shania's room to wake everybody there.

Anna and pilika wanted to take a shower first.

Pilika got the bathroom upstairs and anna the one that was downstairs.

Tamara and I would wait downstairs until they were done.

Tamara forgot some clothes for today.

Don't worry, I have something that would fit you perfect.: I said reassuring.

She nodded.

But then we have to go to my room, I hope you aren't afraid to wake the guys.: I asked her.

She looked a little shyly but nodded to proceed.

We walked up the stairs and went to my room.

I opened the curtains and looked outside.

I could see ice crystals on my window, but that was everything.

Guys wake up.: I said while clapping my hands.

A lot of groaning was heard in my room.

Come on guys, please wake up.: tamara tried.

No response.

You have to toughen up tammy.: trey said.

Guys move out please, I need to find a perfect outfit for tammy and it's a surprise for all the guys.: I said.

That's not gonna work kyto.: butterfly said.

No, it's like talking to a wall.: tokagero said.

I looked at them with a is-that-a-dare-look on my face.

No way, you are not gonna dare somebody.: butterfly said.

Why not?: I asked her.

Because when you do that, it always end up with somebody hurt and most of the time it's you or me.: butterfly said.

Killjoy.: I muttered under my breath.

Big sis, why did you wake me so early.: I heard shay saying softly.

Sorry, but tamara need some clothes because she forgot hers at home.: I explained.

Ooh, morty wake up.: Shania said and shook him a little.

Huh?: morty said softly.

You have to go out this room.: Shania said.

Ooh alright.: morty said and cleaned his eyes from sleep sand.

Morty got of the sleeping couch and exited the room.

Tokagero can you wake ryo?: I asked him.

Sure thing.: tokagero said.

Shania woke up lenny and tamara woke up trey.

Trey was sleeping on a airbed, but tamara tripped over something and felt on top on trey.

Tamara was blushing madly.

Shania and lenny laughed because of it what resulted that lyserg and jocco wake up too.

Only yoh was sleeping.

How could he sleep through this.

I stood next to the bed and shook yoh a little.

Out of nowhere he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me on the bed.

My eyes were huge when he held me like a stuffed animal.

What I didn't saw was a sly smile on yoh's face.

Yoh, you have to wake up.: I whispered in his ear.

No, I don't want to, I want to stay sleeping with my little tiger.

He seriously though that I was a stuffed animal.

I could hear butterfly, tokagero, miyuki and amidamaru laughing their asses off.

What was going on?: I asked myself.

I could feel yoh's mouth near my ear.

Got ya.: he whispered.

WHAT!: I exclaimed.

This was a set up created by me.: Shania said laughing.

My lord, that I felt in it.: I said.

I told you that I would get my revenge.: Shania said.

I have to admit, it was a good one.: amidamaru said.

And who is in this plot?: I asked.

Only me, morty, yoh, butterfly, tokagero and lenny.: Shania said.

Well everybody except for tamara and shay please wait on the hallway.

Tamara was still blushing from falling on top of trey.

When every guy left I opened my closet to look for the perfect outfit.

Maybe this?: Shania said and grabbed the Christmas dress from last year.

It was similar to mine but this one had a longer and rounder skirt.

That would be nice, want to try it?: I asked her.

Sure.: tamara said.

Tamara walked to the changing screen in my room and changed.

I heard a knock on my door.

What?: I answered.

Does it take even longer?: anna asked me.

Let the guys shower first.: I said.

Alright and why can't we go in the living room?: anna asked.

Because we have a special Christmas ritual.: I said honest.

Alright well we are in the dining room.: anna said.

That good, we will be there in a hour.: I said.

Well?: tamara asked.

It really fitted perfectly, even with her hair.

I smiled and gave her a thumb up.

She smiled and changed herself again.

Then an other knock on the door.

Yes?: I replied.

We are all done, the shower is yours.: ryo said.

Alright thank you.: I said.

I grabbed my bag where my dress was in and walked in the direction of the shower.

Shania took tamara with her and showed her the other bathroom.

Shania would take a bath in the same bathroom that I was in, that wasn't very unusual for us.

I grabbed my changing screen and placed between the shower and the bath tub.

Shania got behind the screen and filled the bathtub.

I undressed and stepped under the shower.

I grabbed my body scrub and began.

After that I grabbed the shampoo that smelled like lemon and washed my hair.

After my shower I dried myself and got dressed.

The socks that was included with the dress ended at my knee.

Shay, are you done?: I asked her.

Yes and you?: she replied.

Completely ready.: I said.

Shania and I walked down the stairs.

I knocked on the bathroom door downstairs asking tamara if she is ready.

She unlocked the door and came out.

It looked awesome on her.

Come let have breakfast.: shania said happily.

Tamara and I looked at each other and smiled.

We three walked into the dining hall and everybody looked at us.

Trey, morty and yoh were looking their eyes out.

You three look fantastic.: my father complimented us.

Tamara and I blushed a little, while shania became completely red.

We sat down, shania between morty and faust, tamara between trey and lenny and I placed myself on a corner spot, next to yoh.

We prayed and began to ate.

After a half hour my father wanted to make an announcement.

First of all, I want that everybody, even the ghosts are here.: my father started.

It was like at least butterfly and miyuki were eavesdropping because they were the first one.

My father enlighten a candle and my mom appeared.

When every ghost was arrived, my father stood up and began again.

I want to wish everybody a merry Christmas and I hope that you will also stay over for new year, to celebrate here.: my father said and sat down.

Then I got up to say something.

I also want to wish you all a merry Christmas, but I want to tell you a little secret.

Somewhere in this house lies the key to the living room, and the first one who finds it may open the door.

But the search starts when we are finished with breakfast.: I told them.

And we?: butterfly and miyuki asked.

Sorry but you guys are NOT allowed to help them.: I said.

Ahh, but we want to help.: tokagero said.

That's the rule.: my mother said.

Nobody argued after that.

We finished breakfast and they started to search.

Lyserg tried it with dowsing, but failed.

Shania and morty looked together and tried every possible thing.

What they didn't knew was that the time stood still.

Lenny tried every easy places, trey looked in my room.

Jocco tried the bathrooms, ryo and faust the kitchen, anna tried the dining room, tamara and pilika tried the hall and closets.

Yoh however looked at every clock in the house.

Something isn't right.: I heard him say.

And yoh, do you have a clue where it could be?: I asked him.

No, but the clock in the hall is not ticking anymore.: he said.

Really?: I asked him curiously.

Yeah look, it still says quarter past nine.: yoh said.

Ooh I will ask my dad if he could change the battery.: I replied.

No I'll do it.: yoh said.

Are you sure?: I asked him.

Of course, how heavy can that clock weight?: yoh asked me.

I grabbed a ladder for him.

He climbed it and grabbed the clock and passed it to me.

He wanted to climb down when he found the key.

GUYS I FOUND IT!: yoh yelled.

I clicked the battery back in it's place.

You knew this?: yoh asked me.

Of course, am I not the one that told you the story?: I replied.

So that's why you didn't searched.: yoh said, pointing out the obvious.

You figured it out.: I said smiling.

And now?: yoh asked.

I gather everybody and then you may open the door.: I said.

When I told everybody that the key was found we all walked to the door from the living room.

There hang a envelope with my name on it.

I didn't remembered that.

I think you have to open that first.: shania said.

I took it and opened it.

It was a Christmas card.

I opened it and read it.

" I'm sorry we couldn't come for your Christmas party, but we want to send you a very merry Christmas and a great new year.

Maybe next year we could celebrate it here in china.

Lots of love, jun and lee pai long."

That's sweet from your sister lenny.: I said.

Yeah, she said that she would so something.: lenny said.

Yoh, you have the key, you may open the door.: I said.

Yoh placed the key in the keyhole and turned it.

I heard a click and then I saw yoh looking at me.

What are you waiting for, open the door.: I said smiling.

Yoh smiled back and opened the door.

Everybody looked at the living room and saw how beautiful it actually was.

But then morty began to see why the door was locked.

Guys, I can't remember that there were presents lying under the tree.: morty said.

Did Santa Claus came?: trey asked.

Maybe.: I said.

Faust and ryo were looking at me.

What?: I said soundless.

Ryo pointed at me.

I nodded.

Faust smiled.

Well don't stand here and sit down.: lenny said a little bit irritated.

Everybody walked to a couch or a chair.

Shania, me, my father, yoh and tamara sat down on the ground.

Well who's first?: I asked.

I know something, we take a number under the fifteen and the one who got it right may choose a package.: my father said.

I put it in a vote, who says yes?: shania began.

Everybody raised their hand.

Alright dad, hit the road.: shania said.

Got it. Faust, what do you think?: my father asked.

Seven?: faust replied.

No sorry, morty?: my father said.

Four?: morty tried.

Nope sorry yoh?: my father continued.

Eleven?: yoh tried.

Nope, len?: my father continued.

Fourteen?: lenny tried.

Nope, Euhm, lyserg?: my father continued.

Two?: lyserg hoped.

I'm sorry no.: my father said.

It's eight.: anna said.

That is correct.: my father said.

How did you?: I asked.

Lucky guess.: anna replied.

Well grab a present.: my father said.

Anna grabbed a red and green present with a blue ribbon on it.

This one is for pilika.: she said and gave the present to pilika.

She opened it and saw that it was a cute blue and pink watch.

She stared at it like it was the most hypnotizing thing on earth.

Who knew that I wanted this?: pilika asked.

But that question remained unanswered.

Everybody had something what they wanted.

Lyserg got a pendulum necklace, jocco a jaguar like bracelet, anna a book that she wanted to have, tamara got a pair of light pink and lavender like sneakers, morty got a new horror story to read, shania got a little teddy bear, trey got a new snowboard, len got a charm for his family sword, ryo got a spare wooden sword, faust got a notepad with a photo of eliza on the background, my dad got a new cooking book and yoh got of course his CD from SOUL BOB.

When every present was given there was a little present left.

Yoh grabbed it and said it was for me.

I didn't bought a present for myself.

I opened it and saw that is was a glass photo frame with a photo of all of us in it.

In the frame stood, no matter what will happen, we will always stand next to you.

I was so touched by it.

Who gave me this?: I asked.

We all did, we though that you would forget something to buy for yourself for all the hard work you did, so we went to a special store and it was custom made.: yoh said.

I placed down on the table and walked to yoh to hug him.

He returned the hug but suddenly everybody was hugging me.

This really touched me.

We ended the group hug and then I heard miyuki and butterfly screaming that it was snowing outside.

I walked to the window and cleaned it and they were right, it was snowing.

My wish.: I whispered.

What are we standing here, let's go outside.: shania said.

Snow ball war!: I exclaimed.

We all putted on our coats, boots, hats and gloves and started to make a snow war.

We all had a lot of fun, even anna was enjoying it.

When we all were done we got back in.

I was just finished with making hot chocolate milk when the doorbell rang.

Who could that be?: I asked myself when I walked to the door.

I opened it and saw iron maiden Jeanne in her French black and white dress and Marco in his casual outfit.

Heey, come in.: I said and let them in.

A merry Christmas to you kyara.: Jeanne said.

Thank you iron maiden, a merry Christmas to you too and to you too of course Marco.: I replied.

A merry Christmas kyara.: Marco said.

Do you want something to drink?: I offered.

Well actually we wanted to say that and then leave again for the rest to wish them a merry Christmas.: Marco said.

Are you sure, I'm making hot chocolate.: I said, hoping they would stay.

Come on Marco, she helped us and we could help her to stay here for a while.: Jeanne said.

Alright but not to long.: Marco said.

I leaded them to the living room where everybody else was teasing, playing games or reading.

I continued with making hot chocolate milk and when I was done I brought it to the living room.

We all talked about what we were doing and what had changed in time and what not.

My mom and dad were talking to each other in the hall, about today.

It was a very perfect Christmas.

Because when I will look at the photo and the photo frame, I remember this day and it would bring a smile on my face.

I know that for sure.


End file.
